


Tension

by optimusprimedrinksjager



Series: WheelRatch drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: First Time, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimusprimedrinksjager/pseuds/optimusprimedrinksjager
Summary: Wheeljack and Ratchet have been flirting for a while, and the tension his high. Ratchet has a massive crush on the older engineer, and Wheeljack isn't interested in a relationship...But he is interested in something else with his friend.





	Tension

“What’s good?”

The young medic had gotten used to his friend’s casual demeanor by now, but he was in no mood for small talk. “Not now, Wheeljack,” he sighed, brushing past the older mech to return to his quarters and unwind. Today had not been kind to Ratchet.

Ratchet had met Wheeljack some time ago, since they both lived very close to each other (they both lived in places similar to human apartments). Wheeljack, while being a bit older than the medic, was at times a bit of a breath of fresh air to Ratchet, because the other medical students were so serious, and Wheeljack was youthful and lively. At times though, he found it annoying. Could the engineer take nothing seriously…? How in the name of Primus could he hold down a job being as careless and reckless as he was? Today was one of those days that Ratchet didn't want company, least of all Wheeljack's.

“Aw, c’mon doc, why the rush?” Wheeljack reached and grabbed his friend’s wrist, much to Ratchet’s dismay.

“I have work to do!” The medic yanked his wrist away. This wasn't entirely true, but he'd been working too much and was feeling the tension building in his plating. Today was especially bad; there were knots up and down his spinal strut that would not ease. Shit, he might just have to see a medic for once….

Wheeljack's expression fell for a moment. He himself had tension built up from working so much, but he had another underlying tension he needed relieved… not that he would admit it. He wasn’t one to admit his needs, but this cute medic could fix a lot of them.... He wanted so badly to find out what the medic’s deepest needs were…. “Do ya… want…  _ company _ ?” he asked softly. “Might be able to help.”

“No,” Ratchet snapped, his face flushing a little. If he wasn't mistaken… he had a crush on Wheeljack and would rather not face that up close. Sure, he had nothing against going and getting some high grade together sometimes (which unfortunately only built up his crush on the engineer), but he would rather his judgment not be impaired by the physical closeness involved with him coming with.

“Ya sure?”

Ratchet couldn't say he didn't fantasize about it, but he knew that was against his better judgement… "I am,” he replied gruffly. The lie hurt.

“All right then,” Wheeljack murmured, turning to leave. "See ya 'round doc. We gotta go out and get some high grade again sometime, lemme know--"

“No!”

Wheeljack turned, smirking. “What's that?”

Ratchet's face flushed light blue. “N-nothing,” he stammered, trying to walk away.

Wheeljack smirked. “It's nothing, yet you stutter and walk away….”

Ratchet felt himself blush. Damn… maybe one time… “All right, fine… I could… use some company.”

Wheeljack smiled. “You're not hard to read doc,” he teased.

“For the love of Primus, my name is not ‘doc’!” Ratchet snapped as his friend followed him.

“It is to me.” Wheeljack enjoyed teasing the young medic like this. He was so cute when he was mad….

Ratchet grumbled and they both entered his quarters. Ratchet kept things simple; he didn't decorate, but he kept everything very well organized. All of his data pads were organized neatly onto shelves, and Wheeljack imagined that the medic's office was just as in order. “So… what work ya gotta do?”

The lie was coming undone. There really was no work to do. Ratchet's optics traveled over his friend's body, hoping he didn't notice. The aches and pains under his plating didn't matter now. He wanted to bury his spike in the engineer. “I….” His face plates flushed. Why was he thinking like this…?! He could at least wait for a few kisses… a few dates….

Wheeljack moved closer to the medic. “There is no work, is there?” he said softly.

That soft, sultry tone was weakening Ratchet. “Uh… I mean….” He winced as one of the knots in his back shot pain through him.

“What's wrong doc?” Wheeljack questioned.

“Oh… just a knot in my spinal strut, nothing to be concerned about….”

Wheeljack smirked. “I could fix that.” He moved even closer, then wrapped his arms around the medic and began to gently massage him. Ratchet shivered and clutched the engineer for support as his joints became weak. He was good at this… what if he laid down and Wheeljack continued his work….

Just as he thought to suggest it, Wheeljack scooped him up in his arms. “Might be able to do a better job if I lay ya down somewhere.”

"W-Wheeljack…!" Ratchet was embarrassed that he was giving in so easily. He grumbled something about "not appropriate", but he was so comfortable in Wheeljack's arms… what if this massage turned sensual…? Ugh, he could finally have a good frag… he'd heard Wheeljack was good in the berth…  _ very _ good in fact… ugh, how could he allow himself to think like this?! This was his friend! Nonetheless, he directed him to the berth, and within moments he was having all of his aches taken care of. Wheeljack's servos gently worked the little knots and aches out, sending shivers through Ratchet. Mmmmm… he gasped when Wheeljack's servos neared his aft… his blunt digits worked all the little knots and tension out, but grew closer to building up a new form of tension. How was he this good…? He wasn't a medic! Without awareness of it, Ratchet let out a soft moan.

“Ya need me to stop?” Wheeljack asked softly. He really wanted to turn Ratchet on more, get him to consider a frag, but he wasn't the type to force it. 

Embarrassed, Ratchet moaned, “N-no, please, keep….”

Wheeljack moved lower after he concluded that he had worked out the knots… he couldn't help but notice that Ratchet was, in fact, wet. He smirked and turned Ratchet onto his back. “Are you thinkin’ what I'm thinkin’?” he asked softly, moving on top of the medic. He damn well knew the answer, but he wasn't one to proceed without consent.

Ratchet's optics widened. “Y-yes,” he said weakly, desperately pulling Wheeljack against him. He'd liked his friend for a while, but didn't have the courage to ask him out. Maybe a frag would give him the courage. Who knew. His processor was spinning… he should flirt, try to seduce him… be sexy… but no. Here he was, bringing his friend to the berth, just to get that one need met….

“You're awfully enthusiastic doc,” Wheeljack commented.

“Shut up,” Ratchet growled. “You know you want it.” He was so embarrassed that he was having his first time, but… maybe no one could tell. Maybe Wheeljack would think it was just anxiety. He  _ was _ a medic… he knew the ins and outs of the body, he could mask his inexperience… right? But he knew Wheeljack wasn't one of inexperience… the engineer had fragged. A lot. Probably didn't know his own number, he'd fragged so many mechs. What if he could tell…? 

“Somethin’ wrong?” Wheeljack asked.

“I… no,” Ratchet lied.

“C'mon, I'm not fragging ya until ya 'fess up,” Wheeljack insisted. He held the medic against him.

“I told you, I'm fine….”

Wheeljack lowered a servo to the medic's valve cover and caressed it gently. Within seconds Ratchet couldn't hold back. He allowed it to snap back. Wheeljack gently inserted a digit. Primus, the soft valve was tight around him.... “You're very tight,” he commented huskily. “First time?”

Frag, he knew! “Y-yes….” He blushed with embarrassment.

“You're that busy? No wonder ya had all that tension built up.” He knew secretly that it was the medic's lack of confidence in himself. He likely believed he couldn't please a lover, so he refused to even try. The medic was shaking a little… he was so full of anxiety, Wheeljack could sense it. “I can stop….” He withdrew his digit.

“No, please… frag me….” The medic whined desperately. His optics were full of need. His need outweighed his anxiety as he clung to his friend.

Wheeljack leaned in and left a soft kiss on the medic's face.... “Relax doc, you'll do just fine. I've done a bunch of first timers, it just hurts a lil at first when ya take the spike.”

Ratchet continued to whine desperately. How had he allowed himself to get this far…. Wheeljack's kiss left his processor spinning.  _ More… please…. _

Wheeljack straddled him, allowing his spike to come forth. “Ya ready?”

Ratchet nodded eagerly, whimpering softly.

Wheeljack gently took hold of the medic’s hips and entered the tight velvety wetness. Ratchet gasped as a small, sharp pain overtook his valve for a moment, then dissolved into aching pleasure. Wheeljack groaned at the welcoming warmth and began to thrust. Mmm… about time he got to frag the medic. He much preferred fragging with friends over trying to find any random mech who had the same itch to scratch, and hopefully he and Ratchet could continue like this. He didn't want a relationship with him yet, not in that sense. Just a nice friends with benefits deal. Primus… the medic was hot….

Ratchet's servos were clenched around the sheets of his berth, his body taken over with pleasure. Mmmmm… Wheeljack definitely lived up to his reputation. He eagerly matched Wheeljack's thrusts, wanting more… between the lingering sensations from the massage and the amazing sensations going through him right now… he was an absolute mess. “W-Wheeljack… Primus…!”

Wheeljack groaned loudly as he neared his finish, burying his spike as deeply in the medic as he could. He knew he should definitely last longer than this, but the tightness of the velvety wetness around him was too much. That and watching Ratchet squirm under him. That was fragging hot. 

Ratchet felt everything building up to an overload. His inexperience was becoming very clear… how long is this supposed to last? He had medical knowledge of interfacing, but had no experience. He felt his whole lower body taken over by amazing sensations… frag… his overload hit him. He whimpered and squirmed frantically, his valve clenching around the spike within him. The clenching brought Wheeljack to his own overload, a loud groan escaping him as his fluids filled the medic. Once his overload subsided, he collapsed and laid next to the medic. “Ya sure didn't disappoint me,” he said breathlessly.

Ratchet's spark fluttered. “R-really?”

“Ya did just fine, no worries,” Wheeljack assured him. “Needed to get that outta my system. Appears that you did too.”

Ratchet's spark fell. This was just… a frag? Then again… Wheeljack had a reputation for not really having actual lovers, merely partners for the berth, some of who were friends, others… well, other mechs with needs. Maybe they could keep fragging and Wheeljack would catch feelings eventually. “This… isn't the only time, is it…?”

Wheeljack sat up. “‘Course not, if you're… interested in such arrangements.”

“With you, I would be,” Ratchet replied.

Wheeljack smiled. “Guess I'll be seeing more of ya than usual… not that I mind.” He winked.

“You'll have to give me another massage one of these days,” the medic murmured. “Y-you're… good at it.”


End file.
